Felipe Salarose
|Age = 26 |Date_Of_Birth = 1980 |resides = Havana, Cuba |billed_from = Havana, Cuba |entrance_theme = Ridin' Dirty - Chamillionaire |current_efeds = Edge Pro Wrestling |previous_efeds = Non. |Nickname = " Gift From The Gods" }} Wrestling career EPW Felipe Salarose came to EPW in the summer of 06 and quickly made a name for himself. After losing his first match on Eclipses Felipe Salarose bounced back by defeating Mike Sensation in the Ultimate Edge Tournament. Felipe howe ever was knocked out in the next round by fan favourite Brendan Black. After this Felipe set his sights on a new division in EPW. He started tagging with Mr.USA but after USA lost his fifth singles match in a row Felipe promptly turned his back on USA and destroyed with help of his new tag team partner Rook. Rook and Felipe went onto participate in a nmber one contenders tournament but where knocked out in the first round by two former champs in Tara Shannon and Skye Silverhawk. Felipe went on a brief hiatus for three weeks until he came back on EPW's Anniversary Eclipse. He made his triumphant return by defeating the over sized Levinator in a Ultimate Edge Match. From ther Felipe went on a roll beating Todd Quality, Death Match Champion Crimsone Peiffer and then capping it all of with a huge victory over EPW mega star Triple X. Things couldn't have looked better for Felipe until he took on the #1 contender to the EPW Ultimate Edge Championship James Blaze. In a hard fought battle in the cage Felipe Salaros eventually lost the match after he passed out in a dragon sleeper. After his lost to Blaze, Felipe got an offer of a life time from former opponent Todd Quality. Quality and "The Electroc" DeAngelo Williams had formed a tag team named GOD(Greatness On Demand). Felipe was offered to join the stable and so he did becoming the leader of GOD. After this him and his fellow member came under crtizim for GOD over the top claims of greatness and egotistical bashing of the roster. The rest of the roster felt that if you were going to boast the way they did you should at least have won some gold. This eventually led to all three members of GOD entering a 15 man battle royal ladder match. All three members of GOD impressed early . Eventually though DeAngelo Williams was eliminated seventh by his own leader Felipe Salarose. Reports say that this was by accident. Both Todd and Felipe made it to the ladder match phase and both where inches away from winning the match. Felipe came up short though when both he and Mark Jenkins where battling at the top of a ldder. He was choke slammed off by Jenkins and this allowed Jenkins to grab the brief case and win the match. Even though Felipe Salarose did not win his match he impressed enough people in the back to merit a reward. He was later named to Team EPW for the Federation Domination Tournament. The team is described as New School EPW featuring Mark Jenkins, Matt Hazor, Triple X, Kerien O'Shea and Jame "The Fire" Blaze. After a tough loss in the ladder match at Arena Of Death Felipe Salarose took on the Monster Jenkins in a highly anticapted match. Felipe again cam close to winning the match but was caught with a muscle bust wich allowed Jenkins to get a cover. Felipe is now envolved in a brief feud with Zak Warner. Felipe then would go onto to feud with then current Death Match Champion Kevin Aquairus and legend JM Hardy. This all culminated in a 3 on 2 handicapp match pitting all three members of GOD against JM Hardy and Kevin Aquarius with Death Match rules. GOD came out on top. Shortly after GOD had a very public break up with all three members going there separate ways. Felipe went back and focused on Ultimate edge and went onto challeng for that title at PPV. Felipe would lose but was bot knocked out or submitted during the match. The match was triple threat rules and Triple X became Ultimate Edge champion after knocking out T R Furry. Fan Board" Felipe Salrose just recently signed to Fan Board. He will be making his debut when he takes on Keno Kracken in a Singapore can match on January 1. He is still acive in EPW and has stated recently that nothing would be better than to get gold in both Fan Board and EPW. Felipe defeated Keno Kracken via Pin fall in a very impressive debut. Shortly after Felipe came to term on a leaving Fan Bord due to mismanagament ending his run with the company only after one match. Moves '''Cuban Death Sault ( Frog Splash Moon Sault) Castro's Catastrophe ( Double Underhook Canadain Destroyer) Castro's Comrads (Three Amigos) Cuban Cugar ( Double swinging neck breaker) Havanna High Life Lock (STF) Sprin Board Cross Body Tilt a Whirl Head Scissors Shining Wizard Pile Driver Spring Board Moon Sault Snap Mare To Drop Kick